Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez, é um personagem e protagonista do Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, é um homem de 25 anos, residente de Northwood. De descendência dominicana, Luis trabalha como guarda-costas de Tony Prince (Conhecido como Gay Tony) e como segurança das boates de Prince, Maisonette 9 e Hercules. Luis tem ligações com uma gangue de drogas de Northwood, que inclui os irmãos Willy Valerio e Gomez, e é conhecida por estar envolvida com lutas de rua ilegais. Luis faz três breves aparições em Grand Theft Auto IV, nas missões "Three Leaf Clover", "Museum Piece" e "Diamonds are A Girl's Best Friend". Também aparece em uma missão de The Lost and Damned chamada "Diamonds in the Rough". História Infância Luis é de origem Dominicana, nascido e criado em Northwood por sua mãe Adriana Yanira Lopez, com seu irmão Ernesto Lopez e sua irmã Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Seu pai era um Fuzileiro dos E.U.A e abandonou sua família quando era jovem. Ele foi criado por sua mãe, que também teve um papel notável na educação de infância de Luis (E atual) com seus melhores amigos, Armando Torres e Henrique Bardas. Ele também cresceu com Oscar Gomez e Alonso Gomez, Teddy Bernavidez e Willy Wallerio, os últimos são mais velhos por três anos, eles começaram quando crianças, no trafico do bairro. Durante a guerra contra as drogas, Henrique menciona que Luis cantava rap, enquanto Henrique era "fichado" a batida. Luis e Henrique afirmam que foi um rapper pobre, porque as pessoas costumavam rir quando ele ia cantar rap. Ele também foi DJ naqueles anos, Armando e Henrique recordam. Quando Luis tinha 17 anos, em 2000, ele foi para o reformatório por dois anos, porque ele atirou numa professora que xingou a sua irmã. Curiosamente, isto não aparece no seu registo criminal. Não muito tempo depois de sua libertação em 2001, ele foi preso novamente por roubo de carros. Isso provavelmente coincide com ele levando a culpa por um crime cometido por Armando e Henrique (enhum dos quais foram capturados) e ir para a prisão. Durante esta tarefa, também de dois anos, ele obteve o seu físico atual, lutando e malhando para brigar se necessário. Tanto à norte em Liberty City seus irmãos começaram uma vida estável, com esposa, filhos e casas em bairros diferentes da cidade. Luis é semelhante com os companheiros protagonistas Carl Johnson e Vic Vance, no sentido de que ambos são minorias de bairros pobres que desejam viver de forma legítima e está frustrado por vezes se encontrem em situações criminosas. Especificamente, os três são contra o trafico de drogas. Luis tem problemas com a polícia pela terceira vez em 2003, um assalto, mas evitou a prisão. Isso provavelmente coincide com o Luis estava sendo preso junto com Oscar Gomez e Valerio Willy - a LCPD vai há anos pensando Luis ainda está intimamente ligado a elas, quando na verdade este era um de seus últimos tempos juntos. Trabalhando para Gay Tony Em 2005, quando Luis tinha 22 anos, sua vida mudou quando ele aceitou um emprego de Tony Prince que é dono de 2 boates em Liberty City, e não iria demorar muito para Tony e Luis se vinham como pai e filho. Ele cortou todos os laços restantes com sua gangue de infância (Exceto Armando e Henrique como amigos), e pagou a sua visita em um Circuito de MMA ilegal (Embora ele voltaria). Ao trabalhar para Gay Tony sua vida se tornou muito mais positiva, e quando ele perdeu o respeito com os velhos amigos que o viram como um yuppie, ele foi apresentado a muito mais dinheiro e glamour,conseguindo sair da pobreza e ganhar muito dinheiro. Tony, uma vez paga Luis para tomar lições de vôo do helicóptero, para fins comerciais (Como mostra a placa Higgins Helitours de pilotagem certificado em seu apartamento, bem como o Clube de Administração, com Bruce Spade). Infelizmente, Tony estava em dívida com vários agiotas por toda a cidade, como Mori Kibbutz e membro dos Ancelotti, Rocco Pelosi. Lopez também trabalhava informalmente com o multi-bilionário promotor imobiliário Yusuf Amir. Ele também trabalhou para Ray Bulgarin, que viria a tentativa de assassinato Luis e Tony. Visão geral Luis é uma pessoa honesta e fiel. Ele se mantém a trabalhar a Tony e não o questiona, além de manter uma forte amizade e um profundo respeito por ele, o defendendo de quando o zombam ou tiram sarro de sua escolha sexual. Luis é ativo e costuma malhar com frequência para se manter em forma, além de fazer algumas atividades ilegais para Tony de forma que sirva para aumentar suas amizades e a renda de Luis. Ele também mantém uma vida sexual ativa e no próprio jogo vemos isso. Ele não mantém relações sérias (Pelo menos, não por muito tempo) e fica com muitas clientes da boate. No jogo, isso é explorado como um recurso. Vida sexual Por causa de seu papel como um bouncer da boate, Luis tem a oportunidade de socializar e até fazem sexo casual com mulheres bonitas e famosas. Gracie Ancelotti ocasionalmente provoca Luis e sugere que ele é um homossexual enrustido. É notável que, talvez, Luis parece sentir atrações por loiras. Relações amorosas *'Carmen Ortiz': Uma mulher de Bohan que Luís estava envolvido e chama de "desagradável", provavelmente antes de seus dias como um bouncer (Porque Henrique Bardas também estava envolvido com ela). Numa estranha coincidência, ela é uma amiga de Niko Bellic, e uma vez dançou e teve sexo a três com Elizabeta Torres e Luis, mesmo sem conhece-lo,em uma das festas de sua casa. *'Daisie Cash-Cooze': A vida da socialite britânica em Liberty City, que já dormiu com Luis varias vezes , mesmo se evitando Luis transa com ela. Mais tarde, ela pede sua ajuda quando um ator famoso e gay ,Chris Hunt,libera um vídeo porno a milhões de telespectadores, Daisie transa com Luis de novo, mas acha que sua vida esta acabada.Ela sempre esquece o seu nome,talvez seja pelos remédios e drogas das boates e muita vodka com uísque. *'Dani Lupisella': Filha do mafioso Don Lupidella, que ameaçou que seu pai, se não deixasse o relacionamento. Durante o "Blog This !...", diz Gracie Ancelotti a Luis, que está interessada nele, e que deixaria os laços da Mafia de lado.. *'Joni': A estreita colaboração de trabalho de Luis na Maisonette 9, Luis dará às vezes ,beijos e até mesmo fazer sexo na sala de vigilância. se o Luis fizer sexo com uma outra mulher no Bainheiro da Maisonette 9, Joni vai ofender a referida mulher. *'Margot': Uma fanática ex-namorada de Luis, que tenta se matar duas vezes por ele. A primeira vez, ela usou analgésicos e pílulas para dormir, na segunda vez, ela pulou de um cais as 02:58 am e realmente morreu. Luis dispersa a área antes de atrair toda a atenção à ela. *'Monique': Os dois estavam namorando, até que Luis foi pego dormindo com sua amiga de Faculdade. Na missão Boulevard Baby, ela o reconhece e eles reatam. Ela é pego em flagrante pelo namorado Vic (Proprietário da boate Bahama Mamas), que foi pensado para ser fora da cidade. *'Poppy Mitchell': Uma das várias Celebridades que Luis teve sexo casual. Quando perguntado sobre ter sexo com celebridades por Cloe Parker (Que estava bêbada e tentou fazer sexo anal com ele), ele diz que é como o sexo normal, mas tem que elogiar na Hora H. *'Domíno': Luis adiciona no celular apos uma transa no banheiro da boate, pode ligar para transar com qual você escolher. * Ana Fujimao: Mulher asiática que Luis transa no banheiro da boate,pode ligar para ela e transar . *'Cindy Russberg': Loira que Luis transa na Maisonette 9,pode liga-la para transar. *'Lily Rodrigues': Outra mulher que Luis conhece na balada, liga para ela e terá sexo.Ela gosta de xingar e ser xingada enquanto transa. *'Teddy Takanawa': Sempre elegante e gosta de ficar por cima,Luis a conhece na boate,Ligue para ela e tera sexo casual no seu apartamento. *'Mandy Rouboss': Namorada de infância de Luis, com quem fez sexo na escola,volta a namora-lo quando tinha 22 anos e ganhou o emprego de boucer das baladas do Tony Prince, Luis pode dançar e apenas beijar ela na boate gay Hércules. Sobre as relações *O jogador tem a oportunidade de dançar e fazer sexo com mulheres aleatórias na Maisonette 9. *De forma semelhante, ele tem relações sexuais com uma rigorosa mulher asiática desconhecida no banheiro da Maisonette 9, logo antes de Monique em "Boulevard Baby". *Dependendo da mulher, após o ato no Banheiro, Luis ganha o seu numero e pode ligar quando quiser um sexo,ou receber mensagens para transar. *Para Luis sua vida sexual é muito importante, e se não fazer sexo com uma frequência, você ficara mais lento nas missões. Missões ''GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Créditos Durante as missões Not So Fast e Ladies Half Price, você pode voltar e matar Johnny Klebitz, Packie McReary ou Niko Bellic. Embora isto faz com que a missão falhe, os personagens têm uma tonelada de saúde e revivem tentando continuar a correr para a saída. O físico de Luis também muda apenas ligeiramente em cada DLC. Informações do LCPD *'Apelido: Lopez''' *'Nome: Luis Fernando' *'Idade: 25' *'Local de nascimento: Liberty City' *'Associações: Associado conhecidos de "Tony Prince" Gay Tony.' *'Registro criminal:' :2001 - Roubo de Carro :2003 - Assalto :*'Notas': Residente de Northwood de ascendência dominicana.Trabalha como guarda-costas de Tony Prince, conhecido nas ruas como Gay Tony.ele também trabalha como porteiro em boates de Gay e Maisonette 9 e Hercules no centro de Algonquin. ele é vinculado a traficantes de drogas diversas partes de Northwood desde certa idade, conhecido por estar envolvido na cena de luta de rua ilegais. Curiosidades *Na missão do GTA IV, Three Leaf Clover, Niko pode matar Luis quando ele está entre os reféns no banco, embora este não tem efeito sobre o enredo. *Se Niko responde negativamente para o e-mail "Reality Brucie possui. Bro!", Niko escreve: "Existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que ser uma celebridade ou com sexo bom.Se você foi gastar muito tempo com o bouncer na Maisonette 9 ", que pode estar se referindo a Luis, mas a Dessie também. *Luis é um piloto de helicóptero oficial licenciado, ele fez uma Higgins Helitours de curso intensivo por um fim de semana, e tem um certificado de conclusão pendurado na parede ao lado de sua cama em seu apartamento em Northwood. Com base em observações feitas por Luis durante as missões Sexy Time e Ladies Night " com Armando, durante uma guerra às drogas, Tony é o único que pagou por isto. *Durante as missões de Drug Wars, tanto a Armando e Henrique chamar Luis de psicopata "louco" e, dizendo que ele enlouquece e mata todos, referindo-se aos membros da gangue. *Durante as atividades de amigo, Armando e menciona que Luis e Henrique sempre foi um jogador de dardos terrível. *Se você olhar de perto, Luis tem seu nome tatuado em seu pescoço, apesar de ser sido parcialmente coberto por suas roupas. *No GTA IV, Niko Bellic pode comprar sapatos brancos do Luis na Modo. *Pode-se supor que Luis gosta da vida noturna, mas trabalharia em outro lugar. *Mesmo tendo uma vida boa, indo as baladas, amigo das celebridades, ele é um pouco infeliz e se estiver bêbado, ele repete seu nome varias vezes, como um jeito de dizer que é alguém na vida. Galeria LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|Uma artwork. 356px-LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis Lopez na missão Diamonds Are a Gril's Best Friend no GTA IV. 1000px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|A primeira artwork do Luis. 640px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork alternativo de TBoGT representando ele com dinheiro. 1000px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|A artwork mais recente de Luis no TBoGT com uma jaqueta diferente e segurando um cordão vermelho do Masionette 9. LuisLopez2-TBOGT.jpg|Outra artwork. Luis contra políciais.jpg|Luis Lopez com um nível de procurado. 1000px-Departure_Time_12.JPG|Luis,Tony e Yusuf depois de matar Ray Bulgarin. Not_so_Fast_1.jpg|Luis ao lado de Gay Tony. 1000px-Partys_Over_2.jpg Navegação de:Luis Fernando Lopez en:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez hu:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Fernando Lopez pl:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Fernando Lopez ru:Луис Фернандо Лопес Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony